War for Peach Creek
by Nine90
Summary: Aliens have invaded the world of cartoons. The first target is Peach Creek. Then other areas also get affected. Now they need each other and you (The reader) to fight against the enemies. (Inspired by Fusion Fall)
1. The Arrival

**My first chapter-based fanfic. It is loosely based on Fusion Fall and may show some resemblance.**

**War for Peach Creek**

Ed was walking in the jungle. He had no idea what his destiny was or where he was going. He met you (The reader), a soldier fighting for the liberation of the world. You both knew each other for very long but you didn't know his point of view because you were away most of the time. You said "Lieutenant Ed what a pleasant surprise but why are you here" Ed replied "Long story I will tell you now. You both camped a few feet away from your destiny. He started his story.

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

I never thought I would see this day but I saw it. So I should better get started. I was reading my normal magazine when I heard a crashing sound outside. It was my friend Eddy who, once again, had slipped out of the skateboard while learning some tricks. He was being taught by Kevin, our friend. I just smiled at the sound. After a few moments I heard a strange sound. And then a boom-like voice came with it an air burst opened my window and threw me against my wall. I fell down. I stood up and went outside to see what happened. I ran up to Eddy to see what happened. There were huge flames coming out of the woods (You interrupted Ed saying you also saw the fire and Ed lets out a sigh mumbling "I wish I never saw that moment"). As I was saying, I ran up to the jungle. It was like a fiery inferno. I was afraid that 'fire mans from planet lime' have landed. Unfortunate for us all their cousin-in-law (Whoa-o) had landed. Rolf stood near me and pointed a ship by saying "Look at that shiny watchamacalit shining like victors horn on horn sharpening day" I giggled at the idea but my laughing days were over. A beam shot out of nowhere a beam shot and hit between me and Rolf. We flew a bit and landed side-first. I was frightened. Then a strange droid-like thing came. It was strange looking. It had only one eye. Its eye color was red. Their ears were large and pointed. These had large claws. We called them crabs because their hands resembled that of a crab's hand. So it attacked Rolf who quickly dove out of the way. Seeing my friends in danger I quickly jumped on one of the crabs. I hit the crab in its eyes. The crab fell to the ground screaming (You interrupt Ed by saying "When do they scream?"); Just hold your horses I was getting there. As I was saying, they made a strange sound. I screamed on top of my lungs "RUN!" but before I could run a beam shot towards me breaking the surface beneath me. I slipped but tried to jump from the last mini-mass of rock I had. But I couldn't reach the edge. Thanks to Rolf and Kevin I am alive today. They caught me. I heard Eddy and Double D sigh in relief. Kevin and Rolf pulled me up and we dashed towards our house. Double D told us his basement was like a sanctuary which in near-future would become our head-quarters. After a while, we were near an ammunition store. It was just on the way. Due to the destruction caused by the robots it was empty so we picked some guns. I chose a desert-eagle and a Spas-12. Double D closed the shop and barricaded it so we could get ammo whenever we want and no one would steal it or the robots would break it. We all made our way to Double-D's basement. It was bad. Everywhere was only blood. I shot a robot on the way who was trying to kill a red-head kid. The kid was short just like Eddy. He had some fancy gadget which only Double-D could make. We ran towards him. He asked "What happened here and who are you" I being a leader said "Some alien droids have invaded earth and are now trying to capture it. And who are you?" He said "Sorry I didn't give you my proper introduction, my name is Dexter. I live in genius grove just a little distance from here. I was here to buy grocery but instead got caught up in a head-on war with droids which I thought belonged to mandark, one of my rivals. And you are?" I introduced myself "I am Ed. I am from Cul-de-Sac. *pointing to Eddward* this here is my friend Eddward with two D's. We call him Double D or our second friend Eddy calls him sock-head. *pointing to Eddy* this here is Eddy the short member of our team collectively known as 'The Eds'. *pointing to Kevin* this here is Kevin. He is the local jock of our school. *pointing to Rolf* this here is Rolf, an immigrant from I don't know where. He refers his place of origin to as 'The old country'" Double D said in a shocking voice "My my Ed that's quite an introduction you gave" Suddenly a droid came outta nowhere. Everyone ducked but I wanted to see some action so I shot the droid square in the head. Everyone ran but Dexter was still ducking. I picked him up like a kid and ran full speed towards Double D's house. I was at guard. Eddy also joined in seeing a moment of pure adrenaline action. Double-D pulled out a device he called 'A tracker'. We ran past many crabs and droids (You interrupt in saying "I thought droids and crabs were same. Are they different?" Ed replied "Yes there is a difference between crabs and droids"); we saw a teen about 18 (Same of our ages) wearing green jacket and blue pants (That's what I remember) fighting robots. Then a green dodge challenger with a black stripe on the middle drove in and two 18 year old teens came out of the car. One was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt and a grey full-sleeved shirt under the black one. The girl was wearing a red full-sleeved shirt with a black vest and (maybe) blue pants. We ran up to them and I shot the 3 robots, fighting them, down. They thanked me and introduced themselves as Ben Tennyson in green jacket, Gwen Tennyson, bens cousin, in black vest and Kevin Ethan Levin in black T-shirt. I asked them if they wanted to come along so they followed us to the house. The house wasn't far enough now but we were stopped by three unknown creatures which depicted lions. I shot one in the head. Eddy also shot one. Double-D chopped one's head into two pieces. I stared at him in surprise. He asked me "What? Is there blood on me? I said "Since when did you start being violent" he said "I play Call of Duty a lot" Eddy joked "What mission made you do this? Shoot the correct mathematical answer or the…" Double D intervened "You don't dare insulting the game!" We continued our journey. We were at the start of cul-de-sac and were about to reach the base when we saw a ship coming our way. A big robot, about the height of a street lamp and the length and width of a S.U.V, jumped out of the ship. The ship flew away at great speed. Now we had a dangerous enemy to fight. I shot it but all in vain. Seeing my effortless firing, the robot shot a missile in our direction. We all dove in different directions away from the robot. Double-D and Dexter tried to find its weak points. Rolf tried to chop it with his comically large axe. I suggested we should make a run for the house. We all ran as fast as we could. I, knowing that Dexter and Double-D won't be able to run fast, picked em up. We ran as fast as we could. We ran past the robot. It lifted its arm to shoot a missile. Suddenly I got an idea so I picked a ping-pong ball from my pocket and threw it at the robot. The robot got distracted and shot at the ball numerous times. But the ball escaped all the explosions and kept on bouncing thus giving us more time. We ran into Double-D's basement. We could still hear the robot shooting at the ball. I suddenly go a plan. But it was too risky. Someone had to do it and I decided I was the one to put it in action.


	2. Sub Urban Coalition

**Here is the chapter 2 of War for Peach Creek**

**Chapter 2: S.S Coalition**

"As I said you are not going out there! Have you forgotten the size of that robot" Double D said. I knew he wouldn't agree so I just stepped out of the house silently and went to my garage. I pulled out my Hummer H2T. Kevin also sneakily came to me and asked me if he could come. I agreed. We both drove out of the garage and sped away. The robot tried to attack us but we were too fast for it. We escaped it.

I drove towards the nearest ammunition shop. The shop had no one in it. I picked up all the weapon crates and all the bullet crates too. I went inside a room which had more of those weapons. I picked everything. Kevin pointed towards a diagram showing the design of available guns. I also collected them. We placed everything in the car and drove out. I equipped myself with a M16. Kevin equipped himself with an M16 as well.

On the way we saw three 'helpless' girls fighting a crab. Kevin shot the crab and instantly killed it. The three girls were colorful. One was red with red hairs, red eyes and red clothing. The second one was green with black hair, Green eyes and green attire. The third one was blonde with blue eyes and, attire. They introduced themselves as Blossom, Buttercup and Bubble's respectively. We took them to Double-D's home.

We drove past the robot in cul-de-sac and straight into the garage. The garage door closed. We unloaded everything and placed it in the garage.

I took a RPG-7 and went to the roof. I opened the window and was about to shoot when someone opened the window of the house to which the robot had its back. The person shot a missile at the robot blowing it up. Then the figure closed the door and ran towards us. I also went down. It was you [The reader]. We greeted you and went into the house.

**Your memory (no one's P.O.V)**

Ed and you entered the house. Everyone was gathered around a T.V. It was set to current news and Eddward was making some calculations according to the given report of alien-attacks.

The attack had surrounded Peach Creek, Endsville, Townsville, Rockshore, Sub-urban areas of Genius Grove and Bellwood. He made a map a few years ago. He matched the results with the reports and found out only the county, in which they lived, was affected.

He hacked a few security cameras around the area to know the exact movement of the aliens. He saw a pattern that the robots were following. The robots were killing people in areas with high population or heat level thus rendering the area helpless.

He organized a team to find out if Peach Creek High was affected yet. The team consisted of Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Ben Tennyson and You. The team had to clear the area if it was affected.

The team drove in Ed's hummer. When the team reached the area they saw a fortress like area created around the school. It seemed like it was under siege but the walls seemed so 'human'.

A few lights were redirected towards them. You and the team armed yourselves with weapons in case they had to fight. But instead the door was opened for you. In front of them was a kid about at the age of about 16 or 17. He was holding a Glock-17 at you. A roaring voice came from one of the loudspeakers saying "Strangers, describe the reason you are here. Ed, as being the leader, came out of the vehicle and told the boy that they were here to check the school. You said "Take us to your leader" the boy in front of you called to his mate and said "Number 78 take them to Number 1" You and the team were amused on 'numbers' instead of names.

They took you and your team to number 1. He was a bald kid wearing red turtle neck sweater. He was also wearing grey shorts, white socks and brown boots. Ed said "We are here to check out our school but who the heck are you and why have you put a siege around our school?" Number 1 said "Let me introduce myself. I am Nigel Uno. I am a K.N.D operative and my number is 1. I am from sector V but when our radars tracked an unknown object we flew here then our ship broke up. Our team is lost at the moment. But I am able to collect some operatives in Sector VI or commonly known as peach creek" Ed asked "K.N.D? Sectors? Numbering? What the heck is going on" Nigel said "K.N.D is short for Kids next door" You joked "Yeah like you are standing in front of my house!" Nigel said "Is this moment for jokes?" you said "Jeez you have no humor neither do you want to at least chill up" Ed said "I agree with him but you gotta chill up" Nigel screamed "CHILL UP! THE WORLD OUTSIDE IS IN A STATE OF WAR AND YOU SAY CHILL UP!" Ed corrected "Our sources have confirmed that the alien attack is spread across only this county!" Nigel responded "What? Only this county? You gotta be joking me!" Ed said "Well, IMPROVE YOUR RADARS AND SOURCES" Nigel surely had a slow reporting block but still had the man power that Ed and his team required. Nigel asked "What group are you from?" everyone from your team got confused. Ed replied "The 'Sub-Urban Security' abbreviated as S.S" it wasn't normal for him to lie. Nigel said "Very well then, ambassadors from 'Sub-Urban Security' we want to co-operate with you on this war" Ed said "Alliance confirmed".

You and the team drove back to the Head-quarters. Double-D asked 'So what happened? Is it available?" Ed said "No it is occupied by some K.N.D operatives. By meeting them I have known we have to make a group and I can suggest a name 'The Sub-Urban Security' but who will be the leader" Dexter said "Why not Ed you be the leader as you have suggested this coalition and because you are tough, you can turn the aliens upside down, inside out or whatever you say" everyone agreed.

Ed said "Then I would require Double D to be the second-in-command. Everyone agreed on that too. Ed commands some Double D to send a radio message on all channels in the county that S.S.P.C (Sub-Urban Security Peach Creek) needs more soldiers and if anyone needs shelter or security that would be provided too. Eddward followed his orders and broadcasted a radio message as well as a recorded T.V message telling of their organization and what was to be told.


	3. The Treachry

**Here is the Chapter 3 of War for Peach Creek. Hope you enjoy it.**

It was getting darker so you decided to sleep soon.

**Chapter 3: The treachery**

A few more kids had gathered from a city named Rockshore. Also a dog from the desert had also arrived with his family. The dog was, strangely, pink colored. His name tag said Courage. His owner Muriel said Courage will help fight enemies. So you take him as search and fight dog. Eddward and Dexter get amused when the dog stands on his two feet and gestures for a gun. Dexter said "Nice t-training… a-amazing the dog can… walk!?" Then a dark and gloomy feature entered the base. It had a bowl cut. Dexter said "Mandark…" Eddward asked "Who?" Dexter said "My arch-enemy. But we must co-operate to save our homes" Ed said "Ok whoever wants shelter can enter Double D's house" The Bagge family stepped in but Courage stayed behind. Ed and you were assigned to go and check the jungles. There you saw a man standing. It was Ben. He asks you to take him back as he is lost. You and Ed take him to the Headquarters. There Ed say's you have to stay here. Ed goes on to continue the adventure with Courage and Kevin Ethan Levin. After a while Kevin returns telling Ed is lost but Courage tries to tell you something but you dismiss it thinking he is just a dog.

**Back at Camp**

Back at camp, you wake out of your horrible dream based on past events. You think of leaving but you remember Ed. So you stay back. You think of the dream and think "Is Kevin responsible for all of this? I know he is a little jealous of Ed being the leader but can he be the one to betray" You don't know what happened after that because you left in search of Ed. Ed finally wakes out of his slumber. He tells you that you have to leave with him. You and Ed pack all the stuff and leave. After a while you come upon a road. There, you end up fighting a crab twice as powerful as a slogan (A robot which is used to destroy tanks with missiles and buildings with drills); Ed also fights him. The fight gets more and more tough. You try to shoot it in the eye but it makes a quick move and hits you square in the jaw. You fly away and hit the wall. You start to faint. Before you fall unconscious you see the robot fighting Ed then your vision blurs but you hear a boom. After that everything is numb.

After about 5 hours you wake up. You see Eddward by your side. He is crying on something. You look up to him and ask "What happened and where is Ed" he can't hold on much so he say's "He died saving you" You are in a state of trance repeating over and over that "Ed is Dead?" You ask Eddward how did he die and how did you reach here. He say's "After you fell unconscious I came there and saw the robot pierce his claw through Ed. It was emotional for me. And then adrenaline took over me and I shot a missile at the crab blowing it into small pieces" Then I took you here. You found yourself in a cabin. You ask "Why am I in a cabin instead of the Cul-de-Sac hospital" Eddward replies "After you left, I contemplated it wasn't adequate so a few days after the occurrence I also left but I will tell you about the what happened after you left. My time there consisted of 3 days"

**Day 1**

I was sad at Ed getting lost. At lunch, I heard Buttercup saying something of mutiny. My ears shot up on the word 'mutiny'. I got attentive on the mentioning of mutiny. I heard her say "Dexter was saying something of mutineers probably Double D and Eddy are mutineers" I kept on listening in horror. She kept on talking. She said "Dexter wants to get rid of these mutineers. I think Ed getting lost was the first step to the probable mission" Bubbles said "Kevin E. Levin may be of some help for us as he was the last to see Ed" Blossom said "Don't forget Courage was also at the point. He may also help us" Bubbles said "But he is a dog how we would understand him?" Blossom said "His owner Mrs. Muriel understands Courage" After that they went away. My mind started racing. It all was just so 'perfect'. Then my mind raced towards you. Why would they send you if they wanted to get rid of us. Then I thought maybe you would have gone on your own and they would have said that they have sent you so they don't catch suspicion. It all made perfect sense.

So I went to Mrs. Muriel and asked her if she could translate Courage. She agreed. I asked Courage "Courage, do you know what happened to Ed" Courage made some barking sound. Muriel translated "At long last someone asked" I asked "What happened" Courage made more of those barking sounds. Muriel translated "I saw Kevin Ethan Levin hit…. WHAT COURAGE ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THIS" Courage nodded. I asked "What?" Muriel told "Kevin Ethan Levin hit Ed, in the head, with his gun" I was flabbergasted. But still I thanked Muriel and Courage and went to sleep

. I dreamed all about Ed being in the jail of aliens. Someone woke me up. I saw it was Buttercup. She said "I need to talk to you" I asked "At this time of the night?" she said yes. I asked "What is it?" she said "It is about Ed" I said I know Dexter thinks Ed and the rest of the Eds are traitors and that Kevin was a pawn used to abandon Ed. I know I know, in fact I know it all. Sorry but I overheard you at the tables and got intrigued. Woops" with that I closed my mouth with my hand. She was clearly flabbergasted. She left the room without any further speech or discussion

**Day 2**

I started my day with my daily school routine. When I walked to the breakfast table I had a gun hidden with me. I knew somehow I will be attacked. I gestured for Courage to come to me. I started understanding Courage and he was the only support for me other than the kids from Rathink Avenue and Number 1. He followed me outside. I told him that I thought I was in danger and that I would keep in touch with him. With those words, he was my only support now. He did a soldier salute and went inside the cafeteria. I was clearly disturbed by the mutiny but Courage was the only support I had. When I went inside and saw many people staring at me. I looked towards Courage. He pointed towards Dexter who was also staring at me but talking to Kevin Ethan Levin. I knew Kevin+Dexter meant one thing and one thing only, 'Trouble'. Kevin walked to me and said "Double-D or full name Eddward rank Second Lieutenant, I am assigned to work with you in our scout project. Do you want anyone else to be with us" He knew I would choose Eddy so I, instead, chose Courage. Kevin got a little disappointed but still prepared for the scouting.

After a while, we were on the road to the jungle. Kevin stopped the vehicle somewhere far away and got a pistol. I was quick enough to get my gun and reload it. It placed it at Kevin's forehead and said "If you shoot me or say anything I will shoot you. And if you are thinking how will I shoot while I am dying, I will do it because I am powerful I just acted to be weak" So he just drove with silence for the rest of the mission. The day was rather uneasy for me. But I informed Courage of what happened. He told me I had to leave before they could harm me. Such a lovely dog, he cared for me and his owners so I respected his appeal and planned an escape a rather unorthodox escape. I went inside the gadget lab. I went to the power suit and wore it. Dexter and I made it. It had everything I needed. A glider, a parachute, a helmet and many more features. It was 12:01 when I made my escape thus it was the next day.

**Day 3**

I flew away from there and landed in the car section. I stole a car and drove as fast as I could. The next day my vehicle broke up so I went on foot. I found a cabin in the jungle. I fixed this into my taste and searched for any of you guys. A few days later, about 8 days to be precise, I found you both but *sobs for a moment* it was too late. Ed had died till then.

**Back at cabin**

You and Eddward were having tea and talking about the matter. He told you that he saw a place where the nest of aliens was. He also showed you some pictures and a map. It was near the swimming place. Then suddenly someone started knocking on the door. You and Eddward both looked on the door in fear.


	4. Death Wish

**Chapter 4: Death-Wish**

You and Eddward are scared. You stand up but Eddward stops you and opens a trap door and jumps inside and calls for you. You also jump inside. After seeing the room you ask "You dug this?" Eddward says "No I found it like this I thought it would be useful"

You hear the door breaking down and a few people entering it. You hear them say "The traitors are not here" You recognize one of the voices and Harry, your friend from Rockshore. You and Eddward come out of the basement-like thingy He hears another voice. Then Courage enters the cabin. Eddward and you pet him. He tells Eddward something and he tells you that the team has to go. You, Courage and Eddward pack all the stuff present in the cabin. Eddward enters the secret room and picks all the stuff present.

You and Eddward go out to his Hummer H1. It was his personal vehicle which he somehow snuck back in search of Ed and you. You ask Eddward "Why are we leaving and is Courage coming with us?" He say's "Yes he is, and there is going to be a missile test at 'our' cabin. The missile is going to be used against one of the ships that came here. We are here driving thanks to Courage" You and the team go to a new cabin. It is near the mountains of Peach Creek. You have a clear view of the Fortress the kids have developed.

Then you spot Jimmy outside. You ask Eddward "Hey D, when you left was Jimmy outside or inside the area" Eddward replies "I don't know I think outside. Why?" You tell "He is outside and… OH MY GOSH! HE IS ON THE TARGET OF BALOONS!" (Another group of aliens which look like balloons but have the ability to blow very hot air)

You pick up a sniper-rifle and shoot 3 balloons straight in the *ahem* non-existent eye. They pop like a real balloon but leave behind black blood. Jimmy runs towards the candy shop. You tell Eddward that you are going to Jimmy.

You take Eddwards Hummer and hit the gas. In about 5 minutes or so, you reach Jimmy and take him to safety. Jimmy asks you "Where have you been?" you say "Two things 1st how do you know I was somewhere? And 2nd it is long story gotta take you to safety first" He agrees.

Then you reach your cabin. Eddward treats Jimmy and you to warm tea. He gives Courage meat and takes orange juice for himself.

Then you hear a helicopter. Eddward say's how did they reach this place. The helicopter lands in front of the cabin. You take you M16 outside and point it at the heli. Eddy emerges from the helicopter and asks in a mother-like voice "Where have you been young lad?" You say "Ah long story" He enters the cabin and upon seeing Eddward pulls him into a bear hug. Then he pulls everyone, including you, in a hug.

He says "Dexter is almost successful at his evil plans" You ask "Evil plan, what evil plan" Eddy tells "He plans to exterminate the guys who get in his way and control the S.S" You and the boys are flabbergasted.

Then you say "Guys to defeat our enemies we gotta team up" Everyone agrees. You say "I think we should attack the enemy lair" Eddward screams "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH-WISH THAT PLACE IS LIKE THE MOST UN-BREACHABLE" Eddy says "The guys at S.S don't want to attack lairs to defend our base. Hey (Readers name) wanna come I will go" You agree. Eddward says "Ok gentlemen I wish you have success in your project and win freedom for our nation. You get every possible weapon you think will be necessary. Eddward prepares a plan based on the pictures taken in which you will provide Eddy with cover and Eddy will blow the main area.


End file.
